As a sealing material, resin foams have been used for fixing optical members such as image display members which are fixed to image display devices such as liquid crystal displays, electroluminescence displays, and plasma displays and cameras and lenses which are fixed to so-called “cellular phones” and “personal digital assistants”) to a predetermined site (such as a fixing part).
For example, an integrally molded article of a low-density micro-cell urethane foam and a plastic film (refer to Patent Literature 1), a polyolefin resin foam having a density of not more than 0.2 g/cm3 (refer to Patent Literature 2), or the like has been used as a resin foam for the sealing material as described above.
These resin foams are frequently processed into a desired shape when they are fixed to a predetermined site.